


Rinse and Repeat

by masi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama needs another favor from Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennyofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/gifts).



> I'm not quite sure how to write oikage, but Penny likes this pairing, and since she is very kind about reading my fics that aren't about her otps, I thought I would try writing this fic (hope it's not too far off the mark, Penny ;_;).

The summer before graduation, Hinata starts volunteering at Grandpa Ukai’s volleyball camp, Tsukishima finds a temporary job at a library, and Yamaguchi becomes a very in-demand tutor. Tobio wasn’t planning on looking for a job (he wants to improve his plyometric workout this summer and practice his serves), but then Takeda-sensei visits his house with a familiar Lil’ Tykes Volleyball Classroom flyer. Takeda stays for a long time, talking about the benefits of volunteering, and the next morning, Tobio is told to dress up nicely and go sign up to volunteer. His mom says, “This will be good for your future.”

Tobio was never very good at coaching, but he’s had some practice this year because of the first years on his team, and Mom won’t take no for an answer anyway, so he heads over to the Lil’ Tykes gym. On reaching the building, Tobio pauses and stares up at the steps. 

There, at the top, that’s where he was standing about two years ago when he begged Oikawa to listen to him and advise him about Hinata. Oikawa had been rude as ever. Made his nephew take a photo of Tobio’s humiliation. 

It’s been nice not having to play against Oikawa these last two years. Not having to struggle with that old feeling of wanting to beat Oikawa while also wanting his guidance. Volleyball has been an almost fun experience. Well, as fun as it can be when there’s a Tsukishima Kei on the team.

Tobio realizes that he’s been staring for a long time and that his jaw is aching. He unclenches his teeth and then walks up the steps. As he looks for the main office, he attempts to relax his face and look calm and composed so that he doesn’t accidentally scare any of the kids in the area. 

Ten minutes later, and without incident, he is seated in front of a smiling manager, who tells him that while it’s true that Lil’ Tykes accepts volunteers, they only have one spot open for this summer and five people have already applied for it.

“You need to apply to volunteer at this kids’ place?” Tobio says.

The woman’s smile becomes a little strained. “You need applications for almost everything,” she says, and slides a two-page form over the desk.

There are about thirty questions on this form, and he might not even get the position after filling them out. Tobio knows that Hinata didn’t have to work so hard to get a job. 

“Who else applied?” he asks.

“That’s confidential.”

“Okay, look,” he glances at the nameplate on the desk, “look, Amane-san. I know how to teach kids how to play volleyball. I’m a setter for Karasuno. Our team made it to the Nationals-”

“I know who you are, Kageyama-kun,” Amane says. “And I know that the other applicants, though perhaps not as talented as you are on the court, are better qualified to teach.” 

She looks at him for a moment, lips pursed. Then her gaze softens, and she says, “Fill out those forms and have someone, who is not Takeda-sensei, recommend you. He is a well-meaning man but perhaps a little biased when it comes to you. We’ll talk again.”

***

Hinata manages to hear about Tobio’s problem somehow, and after laughing at him, tells him that Oikawa is in town for summer break.

“No,” Tobio says.

“Why not?! A recommendation from him will get you the job so quick. Wasn’t he teaching there before or something? You won’t even have to do that form!”

Tobio would rather do a lot of things than ask Oikawa for another favor; for example, he would rather call Kindaichi and Kunimi and ask to hang out with them for a day, or sing a love song in public, or admit that Tsukishima is his friend in front of the entire team. And he doesn’t know how to talk to Oikawa anymore. It’s been awhile since they last saw each other.

After another long day of practicing his serves and ignoring the form and listening to his mom comment on how proud she is of Hinata, however, he reconsiders. He texts Kindaichi, who grudgingly texts back Iwaizumi’s number. Next, he calls Iwaizumi, who sounds only mildly annoyed over the phone at first and is almost encouraging later when Tobio says why he needs Oikawa’s number. 

Getting in touch with Oikawa is harder. Oikawa does not pick up the first two times Tobio calls. Tobio waits half a day for Oikawa to call back, and when that doesn’t happen, he calls again. Oikawa picks up after four rings and is just like Tobio remembers, the same sing-song voice, the thinly veiled insults.

Tobio is about to mention the recommendation when Oikawa says, “Where are you? Meet me at the ice cream parlor near Kitagawa Daiichi. You remember, the one where Iwa-chan and I would go after school, and you would try to tag along? Come say hi.”

Tobio is so surprised by the fact that Oikawa actually wants to see him, he says “yes,” without even bothering to correct Oikawa about that tagging along business, which never happened.

He curses himself all the way to the ice cream parlor. At the crosswalk in front of the store, he smacks his face with both hands, takes a deep breath. There’s no need to be nervous. Oikawa has had two years to get over his loss. He’s been playing on the university circuit and winning. Tobio watched one of his games recently on YouTube, and the quality was really bad, taken on someone’s camera, lots of screaming fans everywhere, but he was able to see that Oikawa scored seven service aces. The jump serve has become even more breathtaking.

When he walks into the store, he sees that Oikawa is standing in front of the counter, fake smile firmly in place. 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa says, waving. “It’s been awhile. How have you been?”

Tobio opens his mouth, but before he can say “fine,” Oikawa turns away and begins talking to the server.

It takes Oikawa five minutes to pick out a flavor of ice cream and the toppings he wants. Just listening to his chatter has been irritating, and when Oikawa says, “Your turn, Tobio-chan,” Tobio orders whatever comes to mind first, which turns out to be a vanilla milkshake.

“How boring,” Oikawa says, as they walk out of the parlor. “You have very vanilla tastes. But really, I’m not surprised. You haven’t changed at all, Tobio-chan.”

“You either.”

“Really? I don’t think the old me would have invited you anywhere. And why do I have to change?” Oikawa sits down on a bench outside of the parlor and stretches his legs out. “Just because I moved to another town? Maybe I have changed, but seeing your not-cute face and hearing your annoying voice has caused me to revert back to my old self.”

“You’re the one who wanted to meet me!” Tobio snaps. 

“Temper, temper.” Oikawa puts a spoonful of his sundae into his mouth, licks his spoon. “Is this how you asked Amane–san for a job? No wonder she wants you to get a recommendation. Why do you want that job anyway? You want to make the kids cry? Teaching requires patience and an open mind, two qualities you lack.”

Tobio isn’t surprised that Oikawa has already heard the news. Oikawa probably called Iwaizumi before answering his phone earlier. Tobio says, “I can learn.”

Oikawa looks at Tobio properly now, that same intense, gauging stare Tobio has seen on the court many times. Tobio stares back. 

Oikawa hasn’t changed much, appearance-wise, he notes. Oikawa’s cheeks still have a hint of roundness, and his hair is as wavy and thick as before. The collar of his green polo shirt is folded down neatly. His legs look very fit and tan below the almost blinding white of his shorts. 

He is wearing sandals, for once, instead of sneakers. It’s weird to see his toes up close, but they look nice, and Tobio can see the jut of the right anklebone, the skin stretched over it. He feels his mouth go dry.

Oikawa says, “Really, Tobio?” and Tobio directs his gaze back to Oikawa’s face and quickly gulps down the rest of the milkshake.

But Oikawa, instead of making an innuendo or getting angry, continues, “Are you sure you’re here to ask me for a recommendation and not to ask me to teach you how to serve and toss better?

“Yeah,” Tobio says.

“How rude,” Oikawa sniffs. “So you’re saying that you have nothing left to learn from me? The pupil has surpassed the master?”

“I wasn’t your pupil.”

“And you’ve only surpassed me once, and barely, and it won’t happen again.” Oikawa smiles.

Tobio is trying to figure out how to respond when Oikawa stands up. “Alright, Tobio-chan,” he says. “This is what we’re going to do. You show me your new serves, and I’ll think about that recommendation.”

***

Tobio kind of understands, these days, why Oikawa disliked him back in Kitagawa Daiichi. It stings to have to sit out, to not get to play, because there’s someone who is a better fit for your position. Asking the person who’s getting subbed out because of you to “teach” you is similar to pouring salt on an open wound, and Oikawa had snapped.

And he feels kind of bad about the way their last match had ended for Oikawa. It’s hard to be the one who costs the team the deciding point, and that loss also prevented Oikawa from going on to play Ushiwaka, the other person he really wanted to beat before graduating. But Tobio is not sorry for winning. You win some, and you lose some. That’s life.

It’s too bad though, Tobio thinks, when they reach the recreation center near the parlor. He wishes that Oikawa would see him as more than an annoying opponent. It would’ve been nice to be on better terms. The other guys at Karasuno, Tsukishima and Hinata in particular, get tips from university kids who play the same positions as them all the time.

He and Oikawa walk into a small gym that has a volleyball net set up. They gym is currently empty. A bin of balls sits near the net. Oikawa climbs onto the referee’s stand, puts his hands on his hips, and says, “Go ahead, Genius, show me how you’ve evolved.”

Tobio takes one of the balls and serves it over the net. Then he says, “You said in an interview last month that geniuses aren’t born but made.” 

“Oh, have you been keeping up with my interviews? How cute.”

Tobio uses a topspin serve to smash the next ball into the other court. Then, a jump serve. Then a float serve.

When Tobio glances at Oikawa, he sees that Oikawa’s eyes are fixed on him. There is a conflicted expression on Oikawa’s face, the familiar annoyance coupled with a hint of fascination. Tobio feels a shiver go down his spine. He’s used to being stared at when he’s on the court, but being on the receiving end of Oikawa’s attention like this makes him self-conscious, makes him a little short of breath.

I’m fucked, he realizes. He had thought he only wanted Oikawa’s guidance so that he could become better at serving and at reading his teammates, but the longer the two of them are together, the more he wants. He’s so frustrated, he wants to scream. There are so many guys in this world, and he has to have a crush on this one.

He slams a few more balls down on the opposite court before tossing one to Oikawa. 

Oikawa catches the ball easily. He twirls it around on his pointer finger. “Tobio-chan,” he says, “would you like to me to teach you my newest serve?”

Tobio knows there’s a catch to this proposal. “What do I have to do in return?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Oikawa beams. “But you can only pick one favor. I can visit Amane-san and recommend you for the job, or I can teach you how to serve. Oikawa-san is a busy man, you know?”

Tobio was expecting something worse. This is almost easy. “The first,” he says, after Oikawa climbs down from the stand.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He is very quiet for a long, tense moment. Then he says, “Are you trying to be cool, Tobio-chan? Or do you really think you’re better than me?”

Tobio knows that he needs to keep calm and say something right for once. He tries to think of something nice to say. 

“Which university are you going to next year?” Oikawa asks. His voice has lost its fake cheerfulness. “Make sure it’s not mine.”

“What the fuck, Oikawa-san,” Tobio says before he can stop himself, “why are you always this way? I never thought I was better than you! I’m good at tossing, yeah, but it takes me twice as long to figure out how to read my teammates. And I’ve never been captain of my high school team. And I’m here now, begging you for a recommendation! How’s that being better than you?!”

“Hm.” Oikawa frowns. “There was no need for profanity, or to shout, but maybe you have a point.”

“I’m going to learn your serve by watching your matches, okay, like I’ve always done, so just do me that first favor!” Tobio unclenches his fists. “Please and thank you.” 

Tobio heads out of the building. He is halfway to the main road when he hears Oikawa say, “Wait.”

He stops. Oikawa walks over to him. 

“You won’t make me regret recommending you, will you?” Oikawa asks, and curves his arm around Tobio’s shoulders.

Tobio is so surprised, he can’t move or reply. Oikawa’s arm feels warm and nice against Tobio’s nape. Tobio can smell Oikawa’s shampoo, and when he finally pulls himself together and leans closer, Oikawa’s hair brushes against his cheek.

“My nephew is going to be keeping tabs on you and reporting back to me,” Oikawa continues. 

Then he kisses the corner of Tobio’s mouth, murmurs, “Try not to disappoint me, and we’ll see about those university plans. Take care, Tobio.”

There is a brief pause, in which Tobio is sure that Oikawa is going to add the “chan,” but Oikawa only squeezes Tobio’s shoulder and then moves away.

At the corner of the road, Oikawa waves goodbye. Tobio exhales. 

That wasn’t half bad. He touches his shoulder and then his neck. He presses his thumb against the spot where Oikawa kissed him.

***

When Tobio returns to the Lil’ Tykes main office the next day – with the form completed because he doesn’t want to take any more chances – he gets the job.

“Oikawa-kun seems to have a lot of faith in you,” Amane remarks as she leads Tobio to the gymnasium. “He said that you were tenacious, a fast learner, and that although your manners need work, your heart is in the right place.”

“Oh,” Tobio says.

“What a great senpai, right?”

Tobio is about to say no, but that would sound ungrateful and might require further explaining. He’s not really sure that he can articulate what Oikawa is to him. Shitty senpai who has become a good rival (who he wouldn’t mind getting to know on an intimate, clothes-off, level)? It’s complicated. 

But it’s better than what it used to be. Tobio is content with that. He is happy.


End file.
